leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Arabella, the Hand of Purity
Arabella, the Hand of Purity is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Arabella brings down rays of black light that shine on an enemy champion for 3 seconds, before the rays converge together, dealing a flat magic damage value or 70% of all allied damage (structures inclusive) to the shining target within the active duration; whichever is the greater value. When dealing the 70% of allied damage, the value is capped at damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Arabella brings down a ball of black light on an allied champion for 4 seconds, shielding it. While the shield remains active, 40% of all damage absorbed by it is reflected back to the enemy as magic damage. If cast on an allied champion other than herself, Arabella also gains half the shield's value. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Arabella sets down an onyx at a target location for 3 seconds. The onyx has a setup time of 0.75 seconds. Once activated, all enemies who touch the onyx are instantly stunned and dealt magic damage. Any enemy can only be stunned/dealt damage to once. |description2 = Arabella instantly commands the onyx to absorb massive amounts of black light, pulling all enemies within 400-radius to the onyx. If they touch the onyx, all its effects and damage is applied, under the same restrictions. Pulling enemies to the onyx however increases the cooldown by a full 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1050 }} At Rank 3, striking an enemy champion inflicts 100% of all CC effects personally inflicted instead. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Lore Demacia is well-known for its talk of virtue, chivalry and all-rounded faith and courage. But when any Demacian might get bored of being such knights and damsels-in-distress, they turn to the Demacian theatres for entertainment, especially the Jarvan Theatre, dedicated to King Jarvan the Third. Dancers, acrobats, actors and singers alike would perform there, much to the joy of the peoples. However, the theatre's most special pride and joy, was Arabella Whitehaven. A ballerina of pure skill and beauty, many came to call her the White Swan for her elegance and grace. But against the pure white she donned, she wore always a black onyx necklace. A keepsake of her deceased mother, Arabella would use it to wow her audience with beautiful displays of black light. A true marvel, the people said. But none really ever realised the power of the onyx, until one rehearsal. A fire started out, and furiously ravaged half of the theatre before it finally died out. As the men dug up the many trapped, and in some cases, even dead people; they noticed a small black light coming from deep under the rubble. As they cautiously dug their way towards it, they uncovered a large and bright ball of black light. And within it, they could only just faintly see its maker. Ragged and unconscious; Arabella only clutched ever tighter at the onyx necklace, almost as if refusing to let go. The men managed to bring her to safety and brought her to be cared for. When she awoke again, she did not feel like herself. There was a strange, and unnerving feeling to herself. Looking down at her hands, she only gasped. No longer of skin, but of some dark light, like that of an onyx. She began to panic, and fell off the bed on which she laid. Instantly, a black light consumed the entire room and when it faded, all around her was destroyed. Fearing she would hurt others, wanting only to be pure of this curse, she ran to the only place she knew she could use her powers for the ultimate good of Demacia: the League of Legends. Quotes '''Selection Quote: "Black light guides the way to oblivion." Attacking: "I will purify their black hearts." "Dance with me into oblivion." "For Demacia!" "Dance into my arms and die!" "The onyx purifies unto death." "Light will be the last thing you see!" Movement: "Darkness guides me to the light." "From twilight we emerge." "Follow into the light." "The battlefield is my dancefloor." "Black light's purity condemns and saves." "Softly, we go." Jokes: Arabella does a pirouette in the air before landing on one leg. She then raises her other leg to her ear, performing a split." "Bet you wish you could dance like me, huh?" "Flexibility is key. Jealous?" "Fighting is just dancing with strength." '''Taunts:' Arabella steps forward and extends her hand. A second later, black light envelops her, before it fades, revealing her again in her idle position. "Take my hand, dance into oblivion!" "The world is my stage, dance with me!" Unique Taunts: ''With a nearby Orianna-'' "Oh Orianna, you would have been a wonderful dancer." ''With a nearby Kassadin-'' "Nice dress! Don't happen to have it in pure black, do you?" ''With a nearby Syndra-'' "No grace whatsoever. Have you no pride?" ''With a nearby Lux-'' "White light is far too mainstream. Now, black is à la mode." Category:Custom champions